


hey you // seojun han

by hobitober



Category: True Beauty - Yaongyi (Webcomic)
Genre: Anger, Animation, Death, F/M, Heartbreak, Music, Romance, Sadness, Webtoon, jugyeonglim, kpop, relationships, selfinsert, seojunhan, suholee, truebeauty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobitober/pseuds/hobitober
Summary: It all seemed a dream. Both at the same school and company. Always around one-another but never knew of their existence until a friend "helped" them finally notice the other. It seemed for the worst at the start but it happened to be good for both.





	1. ST Entertainment

This was all I wanted. Join ST Entertainment.

I came from a poor family, we were barely able to survive winter sometimes and if I landed any position whether as a trainee or even a makeup artist, I could help my family.

My friends often offered to help, which I kindly denied each time and they watch as my life would decline yet I always kept a smile, saw the bright side until I couldn't one day. My father has come severly ill and landed in the hospital which only gave us more debt and bills.

I went to visit him on a free day I had with my mom and even in his ill state, he smiled his happy smile at us but I knew he was hurting. "Figured to tell you this dad but soon, probably in a few days, I should be getting a text or an email saying if I passed my audition or not" He hand rested on mine as our eyes met "Jisoo, you never had to do this but thank you my dear" 

My phone buzzed and I only read ' _ST Entertainment_ ' before a small smile came across my face "This is it" My mom wanted to record the moment so she pulled her phone out and began.

I opened the text, my eyes waver the half paragraph before a huge smile spreads on my face as I look to my mom "It says ' _Jisoo, your audition was wonderful, your vocals and dance were beautiful. As always, things can be improved but you did amazing and that is why, us here at ST Entertainment are proud to say welcome to the family. You did it!_ ' I did it mom, dad!" 

I hugged them as tears streamed down my face "I did it. I can finally do something to help. One day, you guys can finally rest in good peace, not worry about food or bills anymore" They gave me tender hearted smile as my mom gently kissed my father as he returned the same action. 

Even in our darkest times, they always found each other as their light and that made me believe I would one day find someone who would be my light as I would be theirs. "I'll see you tomorrow dear. Our baby girl has a big day tomorrow" After a moment longer, I wished my father to get well as I hugged him, said my goodbyes and left with my mother.

"I've been saving up and I know it won't be much but let's go get some frozen yogurt, celebrate a little" I pouted and playfully argued with my mother until she made me give in and we went off for celebratory dessert.

After what I would call one of the best nights ever, we made our way into our small apartment and made way to our bedrooms as I said goodnight to my mother, closing my door and changing into my pjs and then going to NStargram*

**StarryQueenJisoo**   
_Myeongdong, South Korea_

__

**StarryQueenJisoo**   
_I did it guys! I was accepted into ST Entertainment! This has been one of my longest running dreams ever and it's come true. I hope to make my parents proud_

_12.3k likes & 391 comments_

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- [ **END** ]

*NStargram 

I just came up with a random name and plus i forgot what it was originally called in the 'True Beauty' comics


	2. It's Okay

[picture above is my self-insert, jisoo's faceclaim, knhs2]

[!!]TW: Mentions of death, su*c*de[!!]

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

I woke up with pride all over me, today was day one of everything I ever wanted. I happily rushed down the stairs, dressed as nice but casual as possible as my mom grinned at me "It's the big day honey. I'm so proud of you" We smiled and talked as we ate before I tossed my bucket hat on along with my little bag and left, shouting a goodbye and i love you to my mom and I made my way to the train station.

As I was running, my shoulder collided with another person, both of us falling to the ground as I put my arms around my head as a defense before I look up to the man who seemed only a year older then me "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Are you okay ma'am? I'm Seyeon" I looked up to him, his sparkling brown eyes met my black ones as he helped me up "Oh I'm fine, it was my fault anyways. I didn't bother to pay attention. I'm Jisoo. Nice to meet you Seyeon"

He smiled brightly "Where are you off to?" I took a moment to respond, his beauty was amazing "Oh uhm, ST Entertainment. I just got my audition approved there and its my first day" His smile grew even bigger "Oh that is awesome! I'm heading there too! I'm in a three member boy group thats still training right now. Let's go together, I'll pay your train fee" I just smiled at his kindness as we both waited for the train to arrive, getting to know each other.

Once arrived, I was astonished by the beauty of the ST Entertainment building as Seyeon chuckled at me and dragged me inside before I got to distracted and waved me off as he left to a dance practice studio.

I met with the manager and some other staff as I was sent my schedule and went off to vocal practice.

I will do this. I can do this. I am Jisoo Yang and no one can stop me.

My trainee days went by as my friendship with Seyeon grew to a sibling state, we were so close each other, attached at the hip nearly. I was already helping to pay off my family's debt, help my dad out and get them into a better home. I was already put into a four member co-ed group and it was all I've ever wanted.

\--- --- --- --- ---

I watched as things became more stressful for Seyeon. I would watch him struggle and when I would try and help, he'd ignore my comments and pretend he was fine. It hurt as I watched someone I called my brother deteriorate slowly cause of being an idol trainee.

**StarryQueenJisoo** : Seyeon, what's up?

 **SasagaeyoSeyeon** : I love you Jisoo. Thank you for doing everything you could for me. I'll forever remember it all. This was never your fault, baby sister

 **StarryQueenJisoo** : What are you talking about? Is something happening. Seyeon, please...  
 _read at 6:21pm_

I panicked a bit as I waited and waited for a response,,, nothing. I rushed down the stairs as I tried to call him over & over as my mother looked up to me with immediate concern as I slipped my sneakers on. I met my mothers eyes with teary ones "I have to go check on Seyeon. I'll be back as soon as I can" 

I ran and ran, my legs pained and tired as I threw myself up several flights of stairs to Seyeon's apartment, seeing a tall man already there as he kicked the door open, both of us running in as I went straight for his room and saw a sight I wished never to see, a sight to erase forever. If only I had left a few minutes earlier, he'd be here with us.

\--- --- --- --- ---

The sky was an aggressive, dark grey. Mood was pained and somber as I stared at his body in the casket as the tears stained my cheeks as my hand barely rested on his "I could have done more Seyeon and I didn't. Forgive me"

The following days were as glum as could be. My grades began to lack, I was unable to focus and I wasn't doing well at ST Entertainment either. Seyeon's death took such a heavy toll on the company as he seemed to be friends with everyone, always made people laugh, smile and feel better but no one seemed to do the same for him and he accepted it.

\--- --- --- --- ---

I was walking down the street, my bag hanging off one shoulder and I accidentally shoved into a taller guy, mumbling something under my breath as he just shouts and glares at me as I was on the phone with my mother.

" _Honey, it's been a week since school started and you haven't shown up once. I know what happened hurts but you need to go to school_ " I heavily sighed, rubbing my forehead "I know mom but it's tiring. I'll go next week maybe" 

I hung up my phone and made my way down the street as I peeked down and alley way, watching the same man I bumped into, fighting other kids who were wearing a school uniform similar to the one he was wearing as I stepped in with another girl who came up suddenly by my side as she spoke, showing her phone with a text from 911 "I-I've called 911. The police will be here soon so just you w-wait" 

A stubbier dude approached her going to shove her before I grabbed his wrist and shoved him to the ground "Don't you know it's rude to lay hands on a woman who doesn't want to be touched you pig?" He just glared at me, getting up and leaving with his little jockie group.

The taller man stared at me, his lip bleeding "You shouldn't have done that. You could have gotten hurt" I sighed again, glancing at the girl aside me and back to the guy "You could have gotten hurt yourself you know? I was just trying to help someone after I couldn't help my passed friend... Clean yourself up, the cuts will get infected. Take care" I walked off, heading home.

For my time at ST Entertainment, I made just enough money to get a decent enough apartment for my family and help my father out the hospital as I open the door and toss my bag down, throwing myself on the couch.

I guess one thing could stop me and that was losing my brother figure. Maybe one day it'll be okay but for now the pain is just an unrelenting burn.


	3. Karaoke

I was off to school. A day like another except I heard the whispers right away as I made my way through the halls to find my first class.

" _Damn, she's fine_ "

" _Her hair is so pretty_ "

" _She looks even better then Sujin and that says something_ "

" _That's gonna be my girl one day bro_ "

Yes, I the now infamous Jisoo Yang, was the new hot topic at school. Again, I collided with another stranger as this time, it was just me knocked to the floor as the man just stared at me with his beautiful but cold hazel eyes as he helped me up "I-I'm Jisoo Yang. I'm so sorry for bumping into you like that. Are you okay?. I'm just trying to find my cl-"

"It's down the hall, class A-3. I'm Suho Lee" That was the only thing he said to me before walking off as I pick up some cash he accidentally dropped, seeing he was already gone as I watch two girls quickly come up to me "You okay girl? Oh sorry, uhm I'm Sua Kang and this next to me, is my friend Jugyeong Lim. Nice to meet ya! We can be your besties if you'd like" I just stared for a moment before smiling and re-introducing myself as I felt like someone was watching me from behind but ignored the feeling as I began to get to know these two new girls and I could tell, they'd become my best friends while I was here.

Lunch rolls around and I whine in glee as I trot down the hallway with Jugyeong to the cafeteria as Sua was already there, her last class was closest to the cafeteria then ours was. I felt relief as I didn't have to spend my first day at school alone, though I could text Seyeon, he was busy himself right now. "So Jisoo, you doing anything tonight?" I looked up at Sua as I finished my bite of food, taking a moment to think "Uhm, not that I know of. I'd have to ask my mom first" She nods "Well if you are free, text me or Jugyeong. We're gonna go try out that new karaoke bar in town. It's called 'Coin Karaoke' and I think it'll be fun"

I nod and let the day roll by, eating lunch with my friends and yet feeling eyes on the back of my head a big majority of the day. 

As the end of the school day came around, I walked through the halls to my locker, stumbling as I accidentally trip over a kid's foot as I push my hair back, looking up to him "O-Oh hi. I'm sorry, I'm just going to my locker. I'm sorry if I dirtied your shoes" He just glared at me, his black eyes were cold as they looked at me. "You're such a clumsy clutz for someone who pretends to be badass." It took me a moment to register what he said before it came to me.

"O-Oh you're the guy I helped in the alley like two weeks ago. I never got your name by the way" He huffed and rolled his head to the side "Why should I tell you? I don't know your name either" I sigh and smile softly at him "I'm Jisoo Yang and it's nice to meet you"

[ **SEOJUN** ]

This girl infront of me was different then the others, she didn't seem so clingy to me right away just because I looked hot or whatever and I swear I've seen her before. Her smile warmed my heart a bit. I huff a breath, looking at her "Well if that's it, I'm Seojun Han. Now, I'm leaving before you get more annoying then you already are" I watched her face go from happy to shocked/offened as I turned my back to her, letting a little smile creep its way to my face

[ **JISOO** ]

I watched this guy that I now know as Seojun walk away after calling me annoying, two sets of feet running up behind me and squeal as I meet the faces, Sua & Jugyeong "You just got probably the coldest guy in school to talk to you!" I sigh as I open my locker, placing my textbooks in and listen to the girls squeals as we make our way outside only to find it raining and I had no umbrella.

Sua's mom pulled up and she offered to take me home but I declined and waved them off and sighed, staying dry under the main enterance until an umbrella pops up over my head and I turn to meet the face of Suho who had his regular, cold stare "You can get sick if you're in the rain too long you dummy" I groan "You know my name so use it!" 

\--- --- ---

"Hey mom, Sua & Jugyeong are wondering if I could go to the karaoke bar downtown with them? Is that alright?" She smiles "You've been doing good so far at school since you started going again so I guess you can go. Don't get into trouble and wear a jacket" I smile and went to freshen up and do my makeup. Gotta cover the ugly yknow (╥﹏╥)

As I walked down the streets, my boots clicking with the floor, more whispers came through to me 

' _Woa, who is she_ '

' _She's one of the prettiest girls at Saebom High_ '

' _She's a goddess_ '

' _If only I had her number_ '

Like Jugyeong, I'd become used to the talking about my looks as I entered the 'COIN Karaoke' and searched for the table my friends were at and also saw Chaerin there and smiled as I took a seat, closing the door to our booth behind me.

After about an hour of singing off & on key, getting tipsy they forced me out to get refills before I came to a stop at a smaller booth where multiple girls were gathered around as I leaned in, hearing the voice of an angel that nearly hypnotized me. Soon, the little crowd cleared out and I was the last one there as the door clicked open, startling me before I made eye contact with the owner of the voice

' _Of course its him ( >'o')>_'

We stared before he broke the unnerving silence "You gonna stare or move out of my way you weeb?" I puff my cheeks in anger as he snickers, showing a little smile which makes my heart flutter but never ever would I admit to liking him ever plus why would I ever? He'd never like me anyways, especially if he'd seen my real face. 

"You gonna stand there all short and weird?" I groan and cross my arms, glaring at him "You know I don't understand how you'll get a girl with that attitude, like geez" His gaze hardened before pushing past me and leaving as I walk back to the girls, setting drinks down "What took you so long Jisoo?" I sat, sipping on my beverage, feeling the alcohol buzz in my system "All I'll say is that the owner of the voice we heard earlier has serious attitude"

I waved my friends goodbye from karaoke as I lugged my tired, buzzed body back home, whining on how I shouldn't have worn heels. In the dark silence of the night, I hear a sigh behind me as a stronger arm gently wraps around my waist as I look up to the mystery person, my face pink. Suho. "You know Jisoo, you're not quite the brightest person I know. You're lucky I found you first instead of someone else though" 

I drunkenly smile at him and giggle "Gimme your number please?" He stares, slightly shocked but quickly took the look off his face as he takes my phone from my hands and types his number in, placing my phone back into my purse as we continued walking closer to my apartment building. 

I spew my drunken words to Suho as he just silently listens, dragging me home, stopping infront of my apartment building as we stared each other in the eyes as I just grin "Can you get to your home from here or do I have to carry you like a suitcase some more?" I whine at his comment, waving him goodbye as I attempt to slur a bye out with fail as I stumbled through the door and up the stairs.

I tossed myself onto my bed after kicking my shoes off and slowly dozed off, the heavy weight of feeling tired crushed me.


	4. Dammit

My mom's sister, our Aunt Hina came for about a two weeks to visit as she knows how we've been suffering and decided to try and help cheer things up. First night she got here, her & mom got drunk and caught up with each other. I watched the kdrama ' _Decendents of The Sun_ ' and was at the part when Shi-jin had decided to rudely prank Mo-yeon with a defective land mine as she was freaking out, thinking that it was her ultimate death until Shi-jin had told her it wasn't working and he had pulled a joke on her. 

Jongyo was laughing but I was a little upset with Shi-jin even though I did find the humour in it all. My mom comes up to me, the scent of sweet wine emenating from her breathing "Sweetie, would you please go to WcDonalds and get me & your auntie some food? I'll text it to you" I think for a quick moment before I nod, getting up and slipping my shoes on, changing the tv to ' _That Winter, the Wind Blows_ ' as the other show was one me & my brother only watched together and plus I wanted him to watch TWTWB*.

I slipped my coat on and took my little bag that had my purse, emergency makeup and various other things like candy. I debated on walking or hailing a taxi cab to WcDonalds but it was nice enough that I'd take the 15 minute walk.

Soon, I finally came up to the fast food joint and quickly went inside as I was rather hungry. I was walking towards the cash registers until three taller men cut infront of me and I was getting ready to say something until the two infront turned their heads, agressively glaring at me before turning foward and I just nod, standing a bit away from them and listening to their lengthy order.

I finally came to the register and quickly looked at the drunken text my mom sent that I was somehow able to read "Uhm, three 10 piece nuggets, two chicken sandwichs,," The order went on and totalled to 25,709 won as I sighed, paying the amount and grabbed the cup for my drink and filled it with Dr. Pepper.

Soon my order finally got called as I grab the paper bag and carefully place it into my own bag and headed towards the door until I tripped on some spilt ice cream, tossing my drink accidentally and it landed on the two guys from earlier as I felt the quick rising sting in my knees. Both of the two quickly turns there heads towards me as I groaned, gently rubbing my knees "Hey lady! Are you out of your mind?" "She spilled fucking soda all over me" I stared in terror as the man in a white shirt crouchs down infront of me, making me shake a bit "Hey, do you know how much this shirt costs? Huh? Do you?" 

I felt tears of pain prickle at my eyes as I look down to the floor "I-I'm so sorry! I'll pay for your laundry bill..." His glare tightened "Fuck laundry!" Before he could say or do anything, another guy who sat with them stopped him "Hey, stop. You bought that shit for five bucks at DDM. Let's just go. And lay off the steroids." The other two sitting at the table got up, following the younger man who once I got a good look at his face, realized was Seojun and internally prayed he didn't recognize me "Fuck man.. Today's your lucky day. You hear me ugly bitch?"

I finally got home and noticed my dad, basically bottle feeding my drunken mom water, he looks at me and just smiles "They drank a bit much" I nod, setting food down and handing my brother a box of nuggets and then went into my room. I pulled out a little med kit I had in my desk and put some disinfectant gel on them and then some bandaids

**\--- --- --- --- ---**

I sighed as I walked into the cafetria to grab a soda, my knees not bleeding anymore but ached like hell. I rubbed my knees a bit, gently as I went into the cafeteria, looking for the closest vending machine but finding Seojun as I very quickly walked passed him, feeling his eyes follow me as I stumbled a bit but luckily didn't fall as I used the vending machine infront of me to catch my fall as I straighten myself a bit before Suho tapped on my shoulder and I turned to face him "Get me a red ginseng juice" I was about to protest before I remember our deal and groaned as I bought myself mango juice and him a red ginseng juice, shoving it into his chest with an angry pout.

He lightly chuckles at my action and from the corner of my eye, I see Seojun staring at me as memories flood my mind. Maybe he was the guy at Seyeon's door that day. My angry exposure sulks as I just stare at the floor as I grab my phone, flipping it so the back faced up and it was a picture of me & Seyeon, smiling brightly. I put my phone back into my skirt pocket, sniffling and wiping my eyes, plastering a smile as I look at Suho as I open and sip my mango juice "How's your ginseng juice?" 

His gaze seemed focused, saddened before he snapped back into reality "Good,,," He pulled me out of the cafeteria and just stared at me, lowering his voice "You knew Seyeon?" I was gonna say something, my head dropping as my hair covered my face and hid the brimming tear as my hands gripped my juice bottle. I just nodded in response, "I met him at ST Entertainment about three years ago when I was trying to help my parents with bills. He was so kind to me, like a second brother and I always tried to help cause I could see how he declined and he always said he was fine. He called me his little sister before,,, _it_ happened" I was now just full on crying in the empty hallway as Suho just pulls me close, rubbing my back as I just hold onto him.

"Its been a bit so I don't know why I still cry so much" I light chuckle as I pull away, carefully wiping my tears, looking at him "We should go before we're late you know?" He just nods as we walk side by side as I sip on my juice, for some reason enjoying the odd silence between us as we come up near Seojun and I swear I felt my stomach flip and twist. 

We just ignored and walked past him before he made a comment directed to Suho "Wow, things sure have changed a lot. Look at you" We stop as I just keep looking foward, throwing my now empty juice bottle into a near by trash can "...What did you say?" Suho replied as he whipped his head towards Seojun. 

This shocked me rather a lot as to how in hell they knew each other and hesitantly, I turn to find them nearly nose-to-nose "Oh, I get it. Gotta act tough in front of a girl. Is that it?" I watched nervously. Quickly, Suho takes a tight grip on Seojun's school shirt, sending an aggressive, angry glare his way "Hey, what are you doing? What's the matter? Too pissed to think straight?" They shared an angry moment of silence, Seojun just smirking like a dick. 

Just a few days ago, I thought Suho was the dick but in this moment, I seemed to be proven wrong "Look at this prick. He's actually serious. Go ahead. Hit me... Hit me." Soon people started to crowd around, someone shouted that they were going to actually fight, cause more people to crowd "What are you waiting for? Hit me, you psychopath. By the way, does your girlfriend know you're a fucking loser?" I watched, panic heavy on my chest as I quickly stepped between the two, placing my hand gently on Suho's chest and pushing him away "I knew you didn't have it in you, you chicken shit" I look to Seojun quickly before looking to Suho "Suho, that's enough. Let's go. J-Just ignore him okay?" 

We walked away as I had my hand on his upper back to keep him going, feeling a pair of eyes burning into the back of my skull. 

Once we were far enough away, I put my hands down and we just walked in silence, once again as we stopped infront of the nurse and he goes in, grabbing a coupl of bandaids and helped me to replace my old ones.

**\--- --- --- --- ---**

After another go of COKA and with Jugyeong this time, memories came through from the first time when I ran into Seojun and I groaned, throwing my blanket over my head. I sighed, listening to my parents have a laughter fit with my brother in the living room at the watched some random comedy show on the TV as I soon passed out, too tired to do anything else.

**\--- --- --- --- ---**

During lunch, we all told and basically forced Jugyeong to promise she'd sing one song at least next time we went to the COKA bar as I was getting ready to take a bit of my food, a chair across from me slid out and when I looked, Seojun just staring at me with no emotion, arms crossed. He tilted to the side a bit, looking at the band aids on my knees and I thought the worst that he finally figured out it was me who tripped and spilt my drink on his friends. "Did you need somethi-" I couldn't finish what I was gonna say as he got up and left with out saying anything as Chaerin & Sua began to question who he was.

I finished my food and met up with Kima, my sister so I could get a bag for myself and saw her talking to Seojun, slightly shocked "How do you even know him?" She turned, handed me the bag "Don't question it. Here's your stuff though Jisoo" I nod, watching her leave down the stairs as I head towards my next class, Mr. Han. I head towards Jugyeong, handing her the bag and sitting on her desk as we talk to Sua & two of other other friends. 

Mr. Han walked into the classroom, his charming smile dazzling us all as we swoon and he just smiles "Let's get class start now shall we?" Even though Mr. Han was by far the most gorgeous teacher I've ever seen in my life, the class was a bit of a bore as I watched Jugyeong pass out and I slowly started to doze off, failing to try and keep myself awake. 

Mr. Han seemed to take notice as he called out our names, startling me & Jugyeong awake and he seemed to just smile as he set his book & chalk down, turning to the class "Everyone's looking a little sleepy. Ice cream on me today" The room broke out in happy shouts, praising him for being the best teacher ever and no one was wrong. 

After being gone for a moment, he came back with a black bag of popsicles & ice cream. He started handing them out, reaching me near the end and handed me an ice cream cone, surprising me as I smiled and greatfully thanked him. Over the next coming days, he was suddenly very nice to me, giving me things out of the blue whenever I'd pass by his room

As I layed in bed the night he had given me a coke bottle, I stressed, thinking about how Sua said he may possibly have a crush on me but it was wrong as I was still a student and he was a teacher. The scandal would become school history for as long as I lived. I whined until my phone buzzed and saw it was from Mr. Han, asking me to come to a certain resturant near my house as I fell off my bed, tossing on some BB Cream and just putting contact in, as I wore a simple shirt and sweat shorts with some slippers, grabbing my phone and running out quickly as I rushed to 'A Onesome Place'.

I walked in, looking around until my eyes landed on him and I walked over, sitting infront of him as we greeted each other. He reached down, beside him and placed a carefully ribbon wrapped black box infront of me "Here,,, This is for you & your family" I took it and gently placed it on my lap, looking at it "Oh,,, You really don't have to,,,"

(( **for the sake of the story, Jisoo has a sister in this** ))

"Jisoo,,, is your sister, Kima, seeing anyone?" I stared at him in shock, slightly relieved the question isn't what I thought it would be but I was dumbfounded "My sister?!" He smiled and nodded "Yes. That beautiful woman who visited our school not too long ago. She's your sister isn't she?"

After getting home, I set the box Mr. Han gave me under my desk, throwing myself under my blanket and screaming until Kima walked in "Hey, Jisoo. What's wrong?" I angrily sigh, standing up from my bed and infront of my sister "Yo, Kima. One of my school teachers likes you and wants me to introduce him to you and he's super hot. Do you want me to set up a date with him or no?"

She in the end, agreed and I gave her Mr. Han's number, watching her exit my room before I cleaned my make up and passed out.

\--- --- --- --- ---

TWTWB* - Whenever I mention anything and then later shorten it, i just decided it would be a bit easier for me to do 


	5. COKA

I had been laying around, lazy & bored as my Saturday was nothing but snacking & watching whatever drama was on TV. I groaned, stopping as my phone buzzed by my ear, making me jump and fall off my bed, as I rolled on my side, sitting up as my hand lazily grabbed my phone seeing a text from Suho as I aggressively groan, why would he bug me on a Saturday. I know our agreement but geez, some nerve with him.

**Suho** : _Sua & Jugyeong made me text you & ask to come to the COKA place_

 **Jisoo** : _Aww they bullied you?_

 **Suho** : _I can & will tell them you're in the hospital, sick_

 **Jisoo** : _Geez, can't take a joke.... I'll be there in 10-20 minutes  
seen at 12:11pm_

I sighed at how stone cold he seemed, staring at the four messages before shutting my phone off and digging through my closet, tossing an outfit on my bed as I pulled my hair back with my Rilakkuma headband as I looked at the array of make up products on my vanity as I simply cleaned my skin with primer and went from there. Decided I'd go with a softer look as I made a soft look of pink & gold, tossing my outfit on, pulling my hair back into a simple ponytail, much too lazy to do anything else.

I looked at myself in my full body mirror as I decided it was good enough for the day, throwing my sneakers on and heading out the door and to the COKA, embracing the air as I sped my way, noticing I was a few minutes late then then time I'd given. After running, I finally made it, 10 minutes late and I knew, Sua would end up chewing me out, thinking I had lied. I made my way down to the booth they were all in seeing Taewoon, Sua, Jugyeong & Suho as I let myself in, closing the door behind me and sitting near Suho as it was the only available seat.

"You know Jisoo, I was about to sing but because you were late, you have to, no questions just do it" I sigh, flipping through songs on the booth's tablet, deciding on ' _Mikrokosmos_ ' by NBS. My whole body felt warm, nervous as this was the first time I'd sing infront of people since I left ST Entertainment. I take a few breaths before starting "Sparkling starlights. A building with flickering lights. We are shining in each room's each star" I continued, feeling eyes in the back of my head, light whispers from outside as I continued proudly, remembering what it felt like to do something I loved that brought me joy and comfort. I wondered why I ever stopped, feeling the joy return to me as I imagined myself as the one there.

After I finished, I let out a hearty smile, meeting three shocked faces and one with a light smile. I giggled nervously as Sua shouts "You never told us you could sing like an angel Jisoo!! Why?!" I snickered and shruged "Always been a bit nervous. I'm going to fetch myself a drink" I clutched my purse in my hand, exiting the room and was met with compliments. I stopped infront of a vending machine, paying for a cream soda and from the room behind me, I was met with a smooth, powerful voice and surprisingly no one around. Once I realized where I stood, I knew who it most likely was as I knocked on the door and it swung open.

I quickly moved out of the way as he stepped out, closing the door and and leaning his back on it "What do you want?" He quickly spat out, staring me down "You're Seojun Han right? From class 3" "So what?" "Ah... uhm... so the thing is-" I was interuppted before I could finish by two men coming in and once I was able to look at their faces, I came to recognize them as the guys from the burger shop that I spilled my soda on as I quickly look down as they lean on Seojun "Yo, Han! Who's this lovely lady?" "Keeping all the honies for yourself, eh?" "I'm Seojun's friend, Jihoon Wang" "Pilsoo Lee here.." A moment of silence hung over the four of us as I stared surprised but thankful they didn't recognize me cause if they did, I would be dead.

"I'm only going to say this once. Get out. Out! Out!" "Aw, you selfish prick" "You called dibs on her didn't you?" With that one sentence from Pilsoo, I just felt uncomfortable now. No way in the world would Seojun of all people even crush on me. "Enough of your bullshit. Let's go already. Jeez" Seojun shot a side glance at me, causing shivers down my spine as I stand against the wall, shaking a bit but nothing noticable as my phone buzzed, looking to see Sua calling.

We all went to a simple little place called ' _cafe cafe_ ' as I gently sighed at it's calm atmosphere, throwing the door open and walking inside with my bag at my as as a waiter came over shortly after and taking me & Sua towards a table as I pick up my menu, looking over the options. "So Jisoo, you spent a lot of time 'getting a drink'.. so who was it?" I sighed, placing the menu down as I gently rubbed my hands, placing them on the table as I stared at a opal ring that decorated my right hand middle finger "The voice was Seojun Han" "What really?!" Sua exclaimed, leaning foward "Yeah... I should've talked it through with you before I went out there... I screwed up even worse now. I made you & Jugyeong worry about me and I shouldn't have done that." She took my hands gently in hers, smiling at me with a light hearted nature as usual. 

Sua was such a nice girl. I wondered if she'd still be my friend knowing what I look like without makeup. "It's no big deal! You didn't mean. It's okay, really. I'm more worried that Seojun took it the wrong way... What's more important is that Seojun & Suho didn't see each other that day! Right? Let's just forget about it and eat our shaved ice! Cheer up!!" I nodded with a small sigh, digging my spoon into the shaved ice and slowly ate.

_3 years Seyeon. 3 years without you big brother..._

[i know this chapter barely included Seojun but im doing my best to make each chapter like each chapter in the comic or at least a combo of some chapters. i will also include some custom chapters that are of my own thoughts and imagination]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna make this clear that i originally posted this book on wattpad on December 6, 2020


	6. Angry

[ **bold - seojun** ][ _italics - jisoo_ ][ underlined - notifications/extra ]

[ text chapter ]  
[!!!]TW: Mentions of death[!!!]

**\--- --- --- --- ---**

Seojun is online

**Seojun: Hey**

Jisoo is online

_Jisoo: What's up?_

**Seojun: Can we talk?**

_Jisoo: Yeah. What's up?_

**Seojun: Did you ever go to ST Entertaiment?**

_Jisoo: ...Why?_

**Seojun: Just answer the damn question you airhead**

_Jisoo: calm down a bit maybe damn but if it's really so important, yes i did_

**Seojun: ...So that's where I've seen you and at Seyeon's apartment... Did you even try to help him?**

_Jisoo: What do you think. I'd know him for like 5 or 6 years of course I did. He was like my brother. What is this about Seojun?_

**Seojun: You were the girl that found him the way he was.**

_Jisoo: Duh, you basically said that in your last text but why are you getting upset with me?_

**Seojun: You should have never gone to his funeral. Why were you ever in his will?? I knew him longer then you did, you should have gotten nothing you bitch**

_Jisoo: Bro calm down. Yes you knew him longer okay but it was all Seyeon's choice for his will. Calm down, I never did anything wrong. I did what I could._

**Seojun: It hurts. It been 3 years without Seyeon.**

_Jisoo: Hey it's okay. It hurts just as much for me. You were closer to him but its okay. Over time, thing's will heal but it's going to hurt._

**Seojun: Listen, I'm sorry... I should compared the time we've both known him, I shouldn't have called you a bitch. I just shouldn't have said any of that. I don't know if you wanna even see him but can I stop by and give a little im sorry gift or we just talk in person??**

Read at 5:11pm...  
Jisoo is typing...  
Jisoo has stopped typing...  
Jisoo is typing...

_Jisoo: Sure. Let me know when you're close so I can get ready [insert address]_

**Seojun: Thanks... Be there soon...  
** Read at 5:13pm

**\--- --- --- --- ---**

**_ I've been feeling really soft recently so the next chapter or two will be some bonding between Seojun & Jisoo _ **


	7. Apology

**Seojun: Hey. I'm here,,**

_Jisoo: Be there in a moment._

I got up and quickly doing up my makeup as I put on some shorts and a t-shirt along with my black sneakers as I grabbed my phone and walked out, speeding a bit down the stairs as I come onto the main floor, opening the door as I carefully walk out, looking around the dark area lit up with lamppost all down the streets but spaced apart. I did see Seojun right away until hands rest on my shoulders, making me jump and scream.

He laughs heartily as I turn, looking at him as my hand rested on my chest and glare at him, my hands now on my hips as I sigh "You owe me twice now you know!" He smiles a bit, rubbing his face "Yeah. But maybe that can be a good thing?" We stared at each other for a moment before he handed me a bag "Seyeon's mom gave it to me but I figured you'd put more use to it" I stared for a moment before I looked into the little bag and felt tears prickle the corner of my eyes but I shake them away pulling the maroon red hoodie out, the plastic grocery bag, a ball in my hand as I held the hoodie close to me and it still smelt like him after all this time.

I look to Seojun and smile, tenderly "Thank you" I say gently as I slip it on and I feel his eyes, tenderly staring at me before clearing his throat, rubbing the back of his neck nervously "Uhm, I was wondering... maybe you possibly.. wanted to get.. ramen or something with me?" I look up to him, silent for a moment as I thought over my answer and nodded "I am hungry but hold on a moment. I need to get my bag" He nods, sitting on a bench as I run back into my apartment, throwing the door open as my brother's head whips towards me, he eyes growing wide.

Jongyo ran up to me, picking one of my arms up and looking at me with shock "Where? Who? How?" I sighed "It belonged to my passed friend and another of my friend gave it to me" He nodded, further examining the hoodie "This is an $850 Saint Laurens hoodie you know?" I felt my stomach drop as I just nervously giggle "H-Heh yeah" I grab my bag that my mom handed me, making sure everything I needed was there and ran out, hurdling down the stairs and went outside and paced over to Seojun, tapping his shoulder. 

We reached a simple little ramen shop, the bell that hung above the door jingled as I walked in behind Seojun, the smell of fresh broth, spices and more filled my nose even through my mask as I let out a little smile, now standing beside Seojun. The door bell jingled again but I was too distracted by the menu as I order the chicken wonton ramen and Seojun getting lobster ramen with bean sprouts. I went to pull out my wallet but Seojun stopped me, his hand pushing mine down as he placed the proper amount of money on the counter as we moved out of the way for the other people only for me to recognize them as Jihoo & Pilsoo. 

I felt warmth suddenly wrack my body as they walk over, cheesy grins painted on their faces as they attacked Seojun with back smacks before taking notice and smile at me, Pilsoo infront of me quicker then Jihoon "You're the pretty lady from the COKA aren't you?" I raise my eyes to meet his and just barely nod "Aww, you're shy! That's honestly adorable. Why don't you come with me yknow?" Seojun shoved him a bit and pulled me towards him "Leave her alone dude. You ain't gonna get a girl acting like that you know" 

My phone buzzed near the end of our meal and I see it's from my mom. I opened it to read what she said and I felt my heart drop to my stomach.

**Mom: Honey, it's best you stay the night with your friend tonight. Your father suddenly blacked out and we're at the hospital. Jongyo is getting some clothes for you and said he's meet with you wherever you are so please text him. I'm sorry for this. Take care hun. We love you.**

I shut down as I silently sobbed, texting Jongyo my location as Seojun's eyes traveled to my broken figure as he came over, squatting infront of me as he stared "What's wrong?" I sniffled, my breath shaky "My dad is back in the hospital. I'm scared it's going to be like last time." A car horn interuppted as I got up, getting my small bag and went outside to meet with my brother, his eyes sympathetic as they met mine "Who's the guy?" I sighed "The friend I told you I was meeting with..."

Jongyo glares at Seojun "Take care" He drove off as I watched, looking at Seojun "I'm sorry. I-I'm gonna stay with Jugyeong. I'm sorry for wasting any of your time & money"

[ **SEOJUN** ]

My heart honestly ached a bit to see her this beat up as I nodded "Don't worry. You didn't waste anything. Plus you needed to eat. Now get going. It's supposed to rain in a bit" I watch her grip to her belongings as her fingers dance across the illuminated screen of her phone, sending her message as she stares down for a moment longer and then placing her phone into a pocket on Seyeon's hoodie before quickly hugging me then walking away towards Jugyeong's place, not saying anything more. Feet pattered towards me. Jihoon & Pilsoo. "What do you two want?" I question. 

They snicker. "That your girlfriend now?" I groaned. "No. Never will be. Just a friend. I like someone else anyways" That was a lie but if those two of all people knew my little secret, they'd use it like hell against me

[ **JISOO** ]

I walked alone in silence, my arms still feeling the warmth of Seojun as I had my bags resting on my arms, my phone tightly gripped in my hand as I walked closer to Jugyeong's place. My sneakers tapping on the stairs as I entered the warm building. The hallways were so silent I felt like I could hear my heart beat as I approached her appartment door, knocking and it quickly swung open and I was met with Jugyeong & Heegyeong worried faces.

After some time, they got me smiling, laughing as I looked at my phone, nothing, not even a check up text from my mom. I decided to text Seojun, explain a bit more as he was the one there when everything happened.

_Jisoo: Hey. I'm sorry about basically everything earlier. My mom had texted me about having to take my father to hospital. He's had poor health the last 7 years and we've been careful about a lot of things with him. Last time, when I had joined ST Entertainment, he had bladder cancer but he survived that and I hope it's nothing bad this time. I'm sorry that I just broke down and kinda left you like it. I hope you forgive me though Seojun._

**Seojun: Hey, it's okay. I shouldn't have gotten upset with you the way I did and I shouldn't have called you the things I did. I was just so upset.**

_Jisoo: It's all good. I'll talk to you later. I'm gonna get rest._

**Seojun: Night. Sleep well Jisoo.**


	8. Beauty

After I had spent countless nights already looking up different universities with a makeup arts department or a university solely dedicated to makeup arts I found one that sparked my interest.

The next day after school, I met up with Jugyeong & Sua, finding out Jugyeong was interested in the same university as me & Sua was there more so as emotional support. We all made our way through town to this academy, making small talk between each other as I had to keep mentally reassuring myself that everything would be okay and I had nothing to worry about and that I wasn't actually registering for the academy... Not yet anyways. A cold gust of wind blew through, whipping through my hair and sending goosebumps all up my skin. I stopped for a moment, checking my phone's weather app and come to find it would snow at some point in the day, hence the suddenly cold, bitter air.

I jogged, catching up with the girls as we approach the building, my head tilting back to look up at the simple & sleek design of the building before we all entered and asked the front desk for help, explaining our reason to be here and they lead us to where we needed to be.

_ "Tuition for one semester is two million won" _

Those words rang through my head all day even after we left the academy. I knew mom had a pretty damn good job but I didn't want her to be the one paying for my tuition and with dad back in the hospital, thankfully it wasnt cancer, but with him in the hospital again, I would just feel bad asking such a thing but I would at least bring it up to her. I met up with Jugyeong & Suho after school hours as me & Suho were helping her with her japanese hiragana.

After some time, we all grew tired and decided to pack our stuff up and go. As we were walking, the wind bit exposed skin, sending goosebumps all up my skin, doing the same with Jugyeong as we walked. Suho seemed unbothered, but to that was no surprise. Snow gently flurried in the sky as it felt to the ground and onto my hair. I peek to my side and see Suho brushing the snow off of Jugyeong's face & hair, a soft smile crept onto my lips.

The moment broke when a voice broke through, I turn and see Aiden "Hey hey hey, stop!!!" The other two turn, surprised at the sudden voice "Jugyeong, how come you didn't read my texts? I texted you like crazy that I was coming over tonight-- Jugyeong-- I waited all night for you!!! Jisoo you didn't answer either! I texted you to make sure Jugyeong was okay!!!" We both released heavy sighs "Oh sorry sorry, my b-battery went out" She managed to escape the hug Aiden attempted to give her.

After some talking and miscommunications, we all made way to a resturant Aiden claimed was the best thing ever called ' _Kimbap Heaven_ '. We all walked in, Aiden having Jugyeong sit aside him as I sat aside Suho, both of us sat there awkwardly, watching the two infront of us. "Oh, I forgot, my friend I told you about, the one from Saebom High? I called him over too! You don't mind, do you?" I perked my head up as Aiden spoke, shaking my head "Oh, yeah, the more the merrier... Let's order something first!" I grabbed up the menu in my slightly shaking hands, Suho glanced but did nothing.

We ordered our food a plate extra for the soon coming friend of Aiden's. The smell was amazing, my mouth watered as I smiled a bit, sneaking a picture of the food. I cut up my food, occasionally watching Aiden & Jugyeong. I caught Aiden feeding Jugyeong a piece of cheese katsu. He a lot that seemed to be making her uncomfortable before Suho interjected, "Cut it out. Can't you see you're making her uncomfortable?"

Aiden looked to Jugyeong, his eyes sparkling brightly with apology "Aw... Was I? Sorry Jugyeong-- I'm really sorry" She took the apology "N-No, it's okay..." The bell above the door chimed and someone called out Aiden's name, the voice ringing in my ears as I looked up, mid-chew of my food and saw Seojun, my eyes widening as I nearly choked on my food but managing to finish down the bite I had. I moved my head up a bit, seeing Seojun & Suho eye's locked into an aggresive stare down battle, no words yet spoken between the two.

After a moment longer, Seojun left out the resturant, Aiden following behind him. I looked out the front store window, seeing the two talk, staring at Seojun's front side and Aiden's back. It seems something Aiden said struck something in Seojun though I couldn't tell if it was something good. His eyes were wide, almost scared for whatever was spoken to him. I watched Seojun walk off, pain laced on his face.

The three of us sat silent in the resturant, mostly empty food plates infront of us. Suho grabbed his bag, standing up and telling us that he had to go and left me & Jugyeong alone with a silence that was so thick you could cut through. Aiden came back in and apologized for making us wait so long and then asked where Suho was, I quickly explained. "Oh right. Jugyeong, Jisoo! Remember Pick Pick Boys? My profile picture just came out" We looked at him, sparkling curiosity in our eyes as I leaned over his shoulder to see.

"Wow. Your profile turned out great!! It feels kinda different seeing you in a photo like this" He grinned proudly "It's all thanks to Jisoo here. I wish you both could do my makeup everyday" I smiled softly. I was proud of my work that was now everywhere for everyone to see, granted they'd most likely never know who did it, it still made me proud. It wasn't much but it was a start for a career I wanted.

I was finally at home, thinking whether to tell my mom about the beauty academy straight up. She called for me & my siblings for some peaches as we rushed out of our rooms, childish excitement lit up all three of our faces, my mother light chuckled as she placed two washed peaches onto a cutting board and chopped the in half and cutting the cores out as we each got a half of a peach. I was surprised peaches were in season this time of year as it was winter. I savoured the sweet juicy peach as I heavily sighed "Mom" She perks her head to let me know she's listening "Yes?" 

I hesitate a moment longer "Can you enroll me in an academy?" She turns, her eyes full of surprise. Jongyo could care less about my education choices as long as I finished high school but Kima stared with shock. My mom was rather proud yet more so surprised "What academy hun?" I look down, gripping at Seyeon's hoodie I wore "Yeah... It's a beauty school.. for makeup classes" I went silent right after saying that, nervous as I heard her sigh "I can think about it honey but for now, worry about finishing high school alright? I'm not saying no though okay?" 

I nodded as I continued to eat the peach half in my hand, thinking about the interaction from dinner earlier today. The way Seojun & Suho glared sent goosebumps down my spine but I could only focus on Seojun. Why? Why was he consuming my thoughts now, let alone at all?!


	9. We Did It

It was the last day of school & graduation day. Memories came flooding in, all the things Seojun did for me and all I things I did for him. Surprisingly, the seniors were allowed free dress day as its the last day so I took it serious and once my morning alarm rang, I jumped out of bed and took the shower before Jongyo or Kima could, resulting in me listening to their whines as I turned my music on and loud enough to block them out.

I finished about 45 minutes later and made way to my room, my siblings and mom seemed to take notice of my suddenly happy & bouncy energy before they came to remember the day. I pinned my hair back and stared into my vanity, texting a group chat of my friends

\--- --- ---

_StarryQueenJisoo: Today is the day guys!!_

**theseojunhan: Finally**

barbie_joo: I can't believe I passed especially with how bad I did with my japanese hiragana

_ suaaa_kang: you did good though! and think of this, we all end this together!! _

**_SuhoLee: We could all go out for dinner or something later in the day maybe_ **

_ suaaa_kang: YES!! Coka & Dinner?? _

_StarryQueenJisoo: Hey I'm up for that! I need to finish getting ready! We should meet up and grab a quick breakfast, all of us together_

**theseojunhan: why not. i have yet to eat anyways**

_ suaaa_kang: i'm already with jugyeong cause i spent the night so totally _

barbie_joo: let's meet up at 'ZU for You'

\--- --- ---

I smiled happily and finally as I let the happy memories flood through my mind as I started on my makeup, putting in bright, bold pale blue contact lens and then the actual makeup along with my outfit, feeling proud that I had made it this far. 

[theres leggings/tights with the outfit even though not included in the picture]

I stared at the picture that was in the back of my phone, it was another picture of just Seyeon, he had a bright smile like usual and on the picture was written 'My favorite baby sister' I smiled. He'd be proud of me right now. I stopped sulking and tossed a long black jacket on as I grabbed a small bag as I knew we wouldn't be doing much work and shoved my phone, some earbuds and a charger into my bag, my chunky heeled boots now on as I walked out and saw everyone smiling gently at me. 

I watched my dad attempt to get up slowly as I make my way over and hug him "I did it dad. I promised you I would" His smile, thought frail was proud "That's my girl. Now we'll see you later. Make your last day a good one" I smile, exchanging words with the rest of my family "Oh mom, if it's alright. Me and my friends are gonna go out to dinner & COKA" She nodded, "Our sorta surprise for you can wait" I nod and leave, quickly making my way to the convience store down the street and seeing everyone waiting as I ran over.

"We're gonna own the day!" I cheered, a giggle left past my lips and I saw Seojun smile like a goof at me, a pasty pink blush on our cheeks as we entered the store, the warmth flooding us. We walked around before placing an aray of snacks & drinks on the counter.

I sat next to Seojun in a class we had together, a soft smile crept its way to my lips "You remember when I helped you pick out gifts for Gowoon's 18th birthday and I tried that lip tint on you?" I peeked over a bit at him and saw a blush on his cheeks as I silently giggled "Seems you do" I saw a smile "Did you like that lip tint I bought you that day?" He asked as our eyes met and I saw a bright twinkle in his as I nod "I loved it and it matched my skin pretty well."

He turned his head to the front of the room as it was an all senior class and we settled on watching movies and kdramas for the day "I guessed" He simply said. I looked down to my knees, pondering how life would change once we graduated in a few simple hours. The intercom buzzed

" _All seniors, listen carfully. Your graduation gowns are finally in so I hope you have your caps with you as we are unable to refund it if you've bought your cap & gown. We'll call you down by class. If your class is of mix grades, send only the seniors down to the cafeteria._" We all sat with nervous anticipation and soon our class was called down, my cap gripped gently in my hands as I walked side-by-side with Seojun as we waited in line and I stayed rather close to him, feeling eyes on me and hearing various murmurs.

' _They look like they're dating_ '  
' _Pretty cute together honestly_ '  
' _Wish I was even half as pretty as Jisoo_ '  
' _They could both do better but oh well_ '

I sighed as we slowly progressed up the line, a finger tapping on my shoulder as I turn, seeing Jugyeong & Suho as she giggles "You so look like a couple" I groan "We are not Jugyeong!" She snickers "Oh I know" I huff, crossing my arms "If anything, you and Suho look like a married couple" They both grew furious blushes, Jugyeong pushing me as bit as I hear Seojun snicker "She isn't wrong. The way you two argue all the time"

The time came. I had my cap & gown on, my phone tightly gripped in my hand as we filled the student chairs in the front of the auditorium. Multiple speeches and mini stories were given from staff & students. The closer they got to me, the more nervous I grew and when they called my name, I exploded inside as I get up and made my way onto the stage, seeing my family, my friends, Seojun proudly smiling and the sun warmed down on me and I just knew it was Seyeon telling me he was proud and that he knew I could do it. I sighed, taking my diploma in hand and smiling brightly for my picture as I adjusted the mic "Thank you for those who helped and believed in me" I scanned the crowd again and even saw Jihoon, Pilsoo, & Jessie [Pilsoo's girlfriend] I nodded "It's been a rough four years and I truly wanted to give up, thinking I had reached the end of my rope but with the right people by my side at all times, I knew I could do it and bit by bit, started doing better and here I am. Thank you everyone, my seonsaengnim's*, my parents, friends and everyone else. I hope for every graduating student here the best of their futures. Thank you so much" I bowed, the crowd clapped as I smiled, walking off the stage and back to my seat, my head turned to an open window up higher on the auditorium walls.

I smiled as I looked to the sky and whispered "Thank you for believeing in me oppa" Seojun looked at me then to the picture on the back of my phone and smiled as he got called up.

An hour or so later, came the most well know part of a graduation, the cap toss. I watched the flurry of black and painted caps as they came back into the hands of their proper students, the entire crowd breaking into loud cheers and everyone slowly broke away to meet with friends and/or family as I removed my gown and went to my locker, grabbing the few items in it.

I placed my jacket on and met up with my friends, their bright smiles met mine as freshmen peaked out of class rooms with awe & adoration of the now graduated class. I hugged Seojun first, squealing with joy "We should eat before we do coka later tonight" I whined, patting my stomach as the five of us proceeded out of the school, my family bombarding us first. Jongyo & Kima shook me aggresively as they sobbed, complimenting me and hugging me tighter then prefered before dropping me "Who are these, Jisoo dear?" I looked to my dad who asked the question and perked "Well obviously you know Jugyeong but the others are Sua, she gave me the NBS notebook. Then the others are Suho & Seojun. Seojun actually went to ST Entertainment like me! They're the ones I'm gonna go to coka and have dinner with." My parents smiled, proud of all I've done.

"Well honey, by the time you'll be done, it'll be rather late so how about you have a sleep over with one of them?" I give a partially puzzled look before Sua giggles loudly "Oh yes! That would be great! All five of us at a sleep over!! Who's place though" Me & Jugyeong quickly declined out places, Seojun doing the same before we all look to Suho, he heavily sighs, "I mean my sister is out of town for a week so I guess so" We all cheer, my gaze set to the sky again, the two boys noticing and looking up "We did it, Seyeon. I did it... for you" My voice was low as I felt tears prickle my eyes before I shook them away "Okay! So we should stop by everyone's place first to get stuff then dinner & coka"

We all managed to fit in my parents car as we drove to the apartment complex and hopped out once there. I opened the door and walked in, nervously looking at my friends who shuffled in "This is it! The grand, beautiful living space of me. The one and only Jisoo Yang" I snicker to myself "Take your shoes off, make yourself at home. I shouldn't be long.

We stopped at ' _Kimbap Heaven_ ' which just happened to be the place Aiden took me, Jugyeong & Suho. The entire time there, Suho & Jugyeong seemed giggly & close with each other before I finally brought it up, clearing my throat "You two together or what? You keep teasing it like you are and I just wanna know dammit!" They stare at me, Sua leaning onto my side with agreement, Suho's face neutral but Jugyeong's face an overly aggresive red before she groaned "Fine! I wanted to wait and give this time but we are..."

Suho just smiled gently at the confession and nodded as he ate, me & Sua squealed with joy "It has sailed!!" Sua cheered happily as Jugyeong just stared at her plate, taking nervous bites. I look to Seojun and he's just eating, a smile on his face.

Now at the coka, we sang our hearts our, lots of duets were done as I included Sua as much as I could. Graduation night was crazy but I was with the people that were behind me as I was behind them the whole way. I panted, pushing my hair back and looking at the group "I'm gonna go get drinks. Anyone want anything?" I got up, grabbing my purse "Red ginseng juice or water" Suho's response. "Two peach waters" Sua & Jugyeong's. "Anything really. Could careless" Seojun. I nodded, walking out and closing the door behind me and made my way to the drinks.

[ **SEOJUN** ]

I watched her walk a distance away from the little window on the door before sitting back down, letting out a heavy sigh "I kinda need your guys help with something" Everyone turned their heads to me, the two girls eyes sparkled with a potential knowing. I felt heat rise to my cheeks as I stare down, fiddling with the bottom hem of my shirt "I've been thinking about this as long as I can remember but I really, truly do like Jisoo and more then you could probably think. When we met, she was so gentle and kind to me. When I found out she went to ST, my heart just melted. I was always just a cold hearted dick to her but when she knew what I was going through, she truly sympathized with me."

I took a moment, thinking to myself as I peeked up a bit, Sua's eyes sparkling the most, furiously biting her lip "I don't wanna do it now, I want give it a bit but how do I ask her out. Maybe on Christmas, I think that would be pretty nice. I can only think about her recently for some reason and I feel like it's a sign almost... Yknow?" Jugyeong nodded, clearing her throat "I've known Jisoo the longest so I could help you best. Sua can still help" I nod "I just need any help at all. I don't wanna mess up.." The girls smile "We got you"

Suho pats my back gently, not looking at me as he re-crossed his arms "You best do good with her. I'm only saying this cause if you hurt her, the girls here might a little more then upset" I shake my head, as Jisoo slid the door open as Sua quickly and unsuspiciously choose a song, forcing Suho to sing. 

[ **JISOO** ]

After some time waiting, I finally got drinks and some snacks and made way back into the booth, setting everything down on the table as I hand Seojun a strawberry milkis as I sipped on a peach water I grabbed for myself.

After I don't how long at the COKA bar, we all followed Suho to his home before we came to an abrupt start as a car pulled up "I called an uber so we didn't have to walk. From the coka bar to my place is a long way to go on foot" We all just nodded and shuffled into the car, not complaining as we all made chatter amongst ourselves.

15 minutes later, we were at Suho's place as I get out of the car, freezing in my place, Seojun having to move me just so he could get out and did the same as I did. "T-This is your place?!" I nervously questioned and he just nodded likee nothing. "I live here with my sister. Come on, it's about to snow and I don't want you all making the floor dirty" We all followed inside as I gripped my bag. 

Soon, we all made ourselves comfy and got into pj's, claiming the living room as our sleeping space and through the night, made each other laugh like no tomorrow. The energy was pure, happy and everywhere. We had finally graduated high school, we had some more time on our hands instead of worrying about some long ass national exam tests.

I was happy. I had my best friends and the guy I had a crush on was here. 

Everything felt so complete. I was happy

I did it mom, dad. I made you guys, Kima & Jongyo happy.

I had finally did it.

I know Seyeon is proud of me. 

This was my place in the world.

**\--- --- --- --- ---**

**_ seonsaengnim* - korean word for teacher _ **


	10. Special: Merry Christmas, My Love

When I woke up, the air in my room was chilled, I groaned at the cold I had woken up to but when I had checked my phone, I had come to see it was Christmas, a smile spread across my face as I opened the group chat.

**StarryQueenJisoo is online**

_StarryQueenJisoo: Merry Christmas!!_

**barbie_joo is online  
**

**suaaa_kang is online**

barbie_joo: Merry Christmas everyone!

_ suaaa_kang: today is gonna be amazing. Hey if everyone can, maybe we can meet up later? _

** theseojunhan is online **

**theseojunhan: I'd like to try and meet up. I actually have gifts for everyone,,**

_StarryQueenJisoo: Aww, I'd love to. Maybe during lunch?_

barbie_joo: Yeah. I'm getting ready to open gifts and and eating. Lunch is a pretty good time with me!

** SuhoLee is online **

_ suaaa_kang: I'm down for that _

_**SuhoLee: I got some stuff for everyone too** _

_StarryQueenJisoo: Where we gonna meet up_

**theseojunhan: my place?? my mom and sister will be gone by the time you all get here**

barbie_joo: im fine with that

_StarryQueenJisoo: im down_

_**SuhoLee: Sure.** _

_ suaaa_kang: let's do it! we gonna have fun!!! _

**theseojunhan: see everyone then.**

** theseojunhan is offline  
** ** suaaa_kang is offline  
** ** StarryQueenJisoo is offline  
** ** SuhoLee is offline  
** ** barbie_joo is offline **

I smiled as I lugged myself out of my bedroom, a night fuzzy black robe cloaked my body as I sat on the floor between my siblings, my parents smile softly at the three of us, nodding as one-by-one, we begin opening our gifts, various grins, snickers, playful shouting, giggles and loud happy laughter filled the home. "Jongyo, open that one!" I point at one wrapped with aggresively pink snowflake wrapping paper, "Kima had to help me wrap it" I look at her, our faces full of stupid joy. 

He tore the paper, throwing the shreds to the ground and pulled out a box. Jongyo then pulled the box flaps open and pulled out an entire made dress and head band, he glared at us as we just burst into cackling, happy laughter but he smiles, getting up and walking into the bathroom, coming out about ten minutes later in full maid dress. I take a picture, quietly giggling as he sits back down and we finish opening the few gifts, watching the joy on my parents faces.

Lunch rolled around and I confirmed we'd all be meeting at Seojun's but said I'd be a bit later as I got up from munching on some red bean ice cream and slugged into my room. I opened my closet, tossing an outfit onto my bed as I started getting ready, humming along to a song that slipped into my mind.

I nodded at my outfit, proud as I sigh, slipping on a golden white beret with some deep blue boots. I sat on the floor, finishing up some gifting wrapping and slapping some ' _to & from_' tags on, scribbling names as I place everything carefully into a bag, picking it up and my my way from my room and outside as I said my goodbye to my family, explaining where I'd be then outside.

My shoes beat on the ground, crunching under the snow as I turned down a street and stopped infront of Seojun's apartment complex. I took a moment to breath, calming myself as I beat the snow off my shoes and walked inside the building as I made my way up the stairs and stopping infront of a door, the bag of present behind me as I knocked on the door, waiting for a moment as I heard muffled shuffling and a lock being undone.

The door swung open as I was met with a happy Jugyeong, she pulled me inside quickly and closing the door as I slipped my boots off and followed behind her to where the others were, gently tossing my coat to the couch as I sat on the floor, Sua nodded. "Now that we're all here.. Shall we begin with presents?" Everyone nods, music twinkling in the background as I everyone had a small present pile infront of each of them. Me & Jugyeong both got each other makeup sets of different brands. I got Sua more merch for one of her favorite solo artist's. I gave Suho one of the newer Guzzi hoodies and for Seojun, I got him a orange/pink lip tint, a color fading shirt and a fuzzy hoodie he gawked over a couple weeks ago.

This all went on for about an hour as I was the only with a gift left and it was my last one from Seojun. I looked up to him for a moment, a soft smile with a pink blush on his cheeks as he motioned for me to open it as I turned my head back down to the box, feeling everyone's eye's on me. I tore off the wrapping paper as to not ruin anything in it. A box. 

I ripped the tape off and pushed the box flaps to the side and into was a red panda plush as a big smile comes to my face, gently setting it next to me and pulling out a ring box and another pale purple box that took up half of the original. I looked at Seojun, confused but he just seemed to have a bigger smile "Open the purple one first" I nodded, sliding the now empty brown box off my lap and replacing it with the purple one. I carefully open the lid and in it was a giant chololate and from the corner of my eye, I see Seojun moved to sit aside me. 

I grab the small hammer in the box, eyeing everyone as my eyes lingered on Seojun a moment longer before finally going towards the box again. I carefully smashed the heart and in it was a folded little card. I picked it up, unfolding it as I read the words ' _It took some time and some help but I was for your answer to be yes. Would you want to be mine?_ ' I looked at Seojun, his eyes sparkling with eager excitement, a happy smile as I nodded with yes very evident in my eyes, carefully sliding the box off my lap as he pulled me into him, our arms tight around each other as I took in his scent, a throat cleared behind us as Seojun mumbled something into my ear " _Merry Christmas, my love~_ " 

My heart raced as I sat up, my face burning a hearty red as I grabbed the ring box, opening it and find a silver ring with a small branch of sakura blossoms embedded into it, slipping onto right hand ring finger. I looked to the other three who's smiles were just proud and soft. Suho gently sighed "We'll all be bored just sitting in here probably all day so why not go somewhere like Sinsa-Dong? We could find plenty to do there during this time maybe?" Everyone just seemed to shrug in aggreement as we all got up and I placed the smash box in the freezer so no chocolate would melt as I snag my jacket off the couch and slipped it on along with my boots and awaited for everyone else.

Today was a good day. 

I finally got my one of my favorite dreams to come true.

I had someone, finally.

My heart still pattered a million miles but everytime I even thought of Seojun, a smile crept to my lips. 

_Thank you, my love._

\--- --- --- --- ---

Author: For the smash box mention that Seojun used to ask Jisoo out, this is what it is for those who are curious


	11. Special: Midnight Kisses

I woke up a little later in the day, my back cramped as my phone buzzed a few times in just a couple of seconds as I groaned, grabbing it and the light illuminated my face in my dark room. I looked at the screen to 

**Lovely Jun: Good morning love!**

_Baby Joo: Good morning and happy new years eve!_

**Lovely Jun: Jugyeong texted me last night and wanted to know if we would want to do a double date type thing,,,??**

_Baby Joo: It's been a while since we've last seen them so why not? Only if you want to though._

**Lovely Jun: I wouldn't mind. I got something for you** ❤️

_Baby Joo: ❤️❤️!! Can you ask where we're meeting up so I know?_

**Lovely Jun: Yeah. One moment.**   
_ read at 10:12am _

**Lovely Jun: She said the coka bar**   
_ sent at 10:19am _

_Baby Joo: Thank you! I'll just meet up with you near your place since its close_

**Lovely Jun: Alright. I love you ❤️**

_Baby Joo: I love you too ❤️_

I smiled gently as I set my phone down and this time tossed my outfit on first this time as I slipped my Doc Martin's on as I then sat infront of my vanity. 

Before I started my makeup, my door flung open as I jumped and looked over to see Kima standing in my door way "Your man is here Jisoo" My eyes widened as my heart raced and I tried getting my makeup on but couldn't as Kima dragged me out and I used my hair as best I could to hide my face as I met eyes with Seojun, a smile on his face "Your brother is a lot nicer then what you tell me yknow" I huffed "You don't live with him" I looked away, a soft blush on my cheeks as I kept my face hidden. "Let me see the pretty" I shook my head as he stood up and walked over, gently holding my wrist as he carefully pulled my hair from my hands.

I quickly shot my head down as his fingers gently grabbed my chin and pulled my head up, my eyes big and doe like at they met his soft, bright ones. A bigger smile spread on his face "This beauty hid under makeup? What did I do so right for you?" An aggresively intense blush flushed my entire face up to my ears. "You're a real good guy Seojun, you know?" I heard my mom say as we both look at her. She signalled Seojun over as he walks towards her, leaning down as she whispers something in his ear and I took the chance to slip to my room and did my make quickly and simple.

[ **SEOJUN** ]

My heart melted and fluttered when I saw her bare face. She sparkled with beauty like no other. Jisoo was all I ever wanted and I wanted her to be mine forever as I could only picture my future with her, I couldn't picture anyone else. I gently walk over to her mom and listened to Jisoo speed to her room as I bend to her mom's level. "Yes?" I responded, she whispered "The way you look at her is the most beautiful thing you know? I can see the pure love & joy between you two. You're all she talks about and when she does, her smile is brighter then ever." My heart jumped listening to this.

I looked at her mom with happy eyes "I know you aren't a person to rush but when your obviously ready. I give you permission to marry her when you feel the time is right. Your both the right ones for each other" I felt like I exploded inside, this was one of the best things I would hear today as I felt a big grin spread to my cheeks "Thank you!" She smiled, the corners of her eyes crinkling "Now go have fun with her today, okay?" I stand up straight, bowing in respect as I walked to Jisoo's room, knocking "Ready yet?"

[ **JISOO** ]

A knock sounded from my door as Seojun spoke up "Ready yet" I looked at myself in the mirror "Almost?" "Can I come in?" I shrug and nod "Sure". When he walked in, I heard an audible, little gasp as he looked around "Your room feels so chill" I smile as I continue my makeup "The plants are fake. I can barely remember to get myself water" He walked in and sat on my bed, falling back with a ' _oof_ ' sound as I giggle to myself. I felt him watching me in the mirror as I tap on my lip tint.

I look at my drawer of lip tints, pulling out a pink/purple shade and pull out another stool, pulling Seojun onto it as I take a makeup wipe, removing the lip tint he had on as I carefully fixed any foundation I removed and I gently tap the tint onto his lips. A barely visible blush pasted my cheeks as I came to realize just how soft & plump his lips were. We had kissed many time before but now, the thought came to me for whatever reason. I finished up as I handed him a little handheld mirror as he looked at his reflection, see no change for a moment before realizing. 

I squeal happy "That shade looks super good on you!" I watched a gentle blush tickle his ears as he scratches at the back of his neck. I hand him the now closed bottle of lip tint, a proud smile on my face as he takes it in his hands. After a moment, we finally exited my room as I grabbed my little bag. Seojun picks up a bag that rested by the door as he nervously hands it to me and I look at him "Now?" He nods as I reach into the bag and pulled out a box as I felt all eyes on me. I slowly opened the box and in it, a smaller box. I toss the other box onto the couch as I open the smaller box and felt tears burn my eyes as my free hand went around my mouth.

I looked at the lid of the box and it said ' _i promise._ ' I looked at Seojun and he nodded "It's a promise that I'll stay dedicated to only you, that one day we'll have our own apartment together, we'll live happy and hopefully marry one day in the future" I forced myself to not cry as I careful pulled the ring out and slipped it on as I gently wiped the tears that threated to fall as Seojun pulls me into his chest as I tightly hold onto him, embracing his scent as my mother giggles. 

[author: promise ring for context]

We both look at her and she just smiled "You don't wanna be late do you?" We were both confused as we looked at a clock and dread washed over as we threw the door open and ran out. We laughed at our own sudden rush, heavily panting as we reached the coka bar and walked inside and I went to the nearest vending machine, buying two waters as I hand one to Seojun.

It had been an interesting few hours as I sipped on my drink, my stomach rumbling just a little too loud as Seojun looked at me "I don't think snack bars will help this time" I mumbled out with a little giggle as Jugyeong looked at me with a head tilt "What's that?" She asked, motioning to my ring. A blush flushed my cheeks as I tilted my head down "A p-promise ring" She smiled as I felt Seojun's arm around me. "Anyone else hungry? I'll pay" His voice calmed me like ocean tides crashing against rocks with the wind brushing through the water.

We all walked along the way towards a tteokbokki grill place as the smell was amazing as I felt my mouth watering but shook the feeling off as I walked inside the building aside Jugyeong and a bubbly, slightly older lady came towards us "How many today?" She asks "Just four please" I reply and she nods, grabbing out four menus and we followed behind her. Eyes tracked us the entire time we were lead to our sitting booth

' _Woah, they must be supermodels_ '  
' _Those girls look like the cutest dolls_ '  
' _That guy with the mullet is soo fine_ '  
' _Hazel eyes are so sexy_ '

We passed the comments off as we sat down and I leaned on Seojun, a bit tired "You okay?" He asked, I nodded "I don't think I ate much today" He snapped his head at me, a concered but slightly upset look crossed his face "I'm gonna eat here it's okay. I'll eat a full meal" He nodded, kissing the top of my head as I felt a soft blush burn my cheeks. 

The same waitress came by, smiling at us "Can I get you all drinks? Ready to order?" I sat up and quickly scanned my menu once more "I'll take the orange peach tea with Kimchi stew, please" She nodded and quickly took the rest of the others orders then left as we all made talk amongst each other. I felt so at peace and happy, convinced this was the life I was meant to have all along. My worries of never finding love faded when I got with Seojun. He was the sweetest person I'd ever met.

We spent about two hours at the resturant, laughing amongst each other as every now & then, people would come up to us, occasionally asking for pictures. The sun slowly began to set, casting a hazy glow in the resturant and making my black eyes sparkle. I looked up and saw Seojun just admiringly staring at me, leaving me confused "What?" I asked, he just kept smiling "You are the best looking girl I've ever been with. What did I do to deserve you?" I blushed as I finished the desert on my plate infront of me.

The waitress came by with the check as I quickly snatched it before anyone else could and I playfully glared at at Seojun. I placed the right amount of money and a tip in the check folder as we neatly placed our dishes together and then took leave from the store. I sighed in satisfaction as I grew bored "Now what?" Everyone seemed to pause before Jugyeong perked "How about a movie, after that get some fireworks and go to a roof top?" I very quickly nodded.

The night came quicker then I thought as we made our way up onto a lonesome roof top and it was only an hour until the new year. We carefully layed out the fireworks as me & Jugyeong took most of the sparklers. More fireworks went off a far bit away but still in view as I whip my attention from the sparkler to the source, watching the bright, crackling colors as Seojun stood behind me, pulling my back gently against his chest, my hands gently rested on where his arms crossed over each other. 

With each bright explosion, the sky illuminated as a building that held a big screen flicker on with the count down and I hadn't even realized it was soon to be midnight. I turned around facing Seojun, a stupidly bright smile tickled across my face as you could just barely hear the people below shouting the count down

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

It was the new year now. Our lips met together in a sweet embrace, my hands held his cheeks as we kept ourselves locked in the close, sweet and needy kiss. His lips tasted like fresh honey and he smelled like roses, rich perfume, and fresh food. Our lips disconnected slowly, our eyes brightly sparkled at each other with nothing but need. A smile spread our faces as I giggled, whispering to me "We kissed for a whole year" He quietly snorts and laugh, making my heart soar to the moon and back. 

Suho & Jugyeong's voices sounded mutely in the background as Seojun was the only thing I could see and focus on. His hand held my cheek as I leaned into his touch softly, looking at him "Can I ask you something?" He questions. I gently raise my head, looking at him with puppy eyes, nodding as he seemed to momentarily hesitate "I'd been thinking about thing for a while and I want to go back to ST, become an idol and work up money. I don't want to go alone. W-Will you come back with me?"

I was slightly shocked as my mouth hung open in a small 'o' shape as I paused, taking a moment to think to myself. "I don't want to be alone either so let's go give it a try again, together" His smile grew to decorate his godly perfect face as I hold him tight in a close hug "Don't leave me alone tonight,,," I mumbled into his jacket as his chin rested atop my head "I won't. I promised. I promise to never leave you. You will always be my main focus" I smile as we watch more fireworks illuminate the sky before we finally cleaned our own mess up and made way home.

We made a quick stop at his place then back to my place as we spent the rest of the time in my room as I played with his lush, soft black hair and soon falling asleep, nuzzled into his side.

_** Seojun Han, you are my yellow ❤️ ** _


	12. Promise

<https://youtu.be/PFeT8k2WTOQ>

"Heegyeong!" I called out as I pattered down the all too familiar hallways of ST Entertainment. She stops and turns to me as I catch up to her and start whispering "I know this won't be promised and there's still a lot of time but what would be the chances of a co-ed group?" She looked at me confused as she let out a heavy sigh, thinking. "Well as far as I know, it would be rare for us at least and would be ST's first co-ed gro-" She stopped, seeming to then understand why I asked as I froze.

She smiled "I'll see what I can do. Get in the practice room already" I smiled back and watched her walk away as I pushed the hood of my jacket off and entered into empty practice room as I set my bag on a couch as I tied my hair back. I had to wait for some other trainees to come in as I ended up being rather early. The silence was eery as I opened my messages and most of them were to congradulating me on becoming a trainee again.

The others, Seojun included, were not 10 minutes late. I got up from sitting on the floor as I hooked my phone up to the aux system as I scrolled through youtube as I push my hat off, already stressed for the coming days ahead of me. 

[ **author: english will be on the right in bold underline and korean on the left in italics.** ]

_honja jujeoanja saenggakman keojyeoga  
eonjebuteo neon nal apeugehaessdeonga neojochado moreujanha_

** Sitting alone, my mind keeps going far away  
Since when did I give pain to you, you're going further away **

_** neodo apeujanda cause you're mine, i just wanna blow your mind ** _

_ireohge neon tto meoreojyeoman ganeunde_

_nan amureohji anheunde geureohge malhaneunde  
sasireun naega geuge aningabwa_

** You're getting further away from me again  
It's nothing huge, I said it like that but  
to be honest, it might actually not be that **

_** I want you to be your light, babe you should be your light ** _

_deoneun apeuji anhge nega useulsu issge  
_

** So that you won't be hurt, so that you could smile **

_** I want your to be your night, babe you could be your night ** _

_ibami neoege soljikhalsuissge_

**so that i could be honest to you tonight**

For a moment, I heard a creak of a door, passing it off as I was in my own world as I sang the song, my mind flooded with all the memories of Seojun I had from when we first met, when he asked me out and everything else. There was no doubting it. I was head-over-heels for him.

[author: "neodo apeujanha" translates to "you're hurt"]

**_ neodo apeujanha cause you're mine, I just wanna blow your mind _ **

_ireohge neon tto mmeoreojyeoman ganeunde_

** you're getting further away from me again **

_nan amureohji anheunde geureohge malhaneunde  
_

_sasireun naega geuge aningabwa_

** it's nothing huge, i said it like that but  
to be honest, it might actually not be that **

**_ i want you to be your light, babe you should be your light _ **

_deoneun apeuji anhge nega useulsu issge_

** so that you won't be hurt, so that you could smile **

_** I want your to be your night, babe you could be your night ** _

_ibami neoege soljikhalsuissge_

** so that i could be honest to you tonight **

_ijen naege yaksokhae oh-oh harue myeoccbeonssik oh-oh_

** promise now to me, oh-oh even if you feel like you're alone oh-oh **

_honjarado neukkyeojyeodo oh-oh neol beorijineun ma neol oh-oh_

** several times of the day oh-oh, don't throw yourself away oh-oh **

_yeogijamkkan meomchwoseo saekkisongarak geolgo_

** lets stop here for a moment, intertwine our pinkies **

_ijen nege yagsoghae oh-oh_

** now promise me oh-oh **

**\----[END OF SONG]**

I let out a proud, tired sigh as I pushed my hair back and slipped my ballcap hat back on as a few various claps sound from behind me, scaring me a bit as I turn on my heels and a red blush burned my cheeks.

[ **SEOJUN** ]

I came into the building along with about two other trainees that I was slowly becoming friends with and we checked in and started walking through the pristine gray & cyan blue halls with a marble flooring as we stopped infront of a door, an angelic voice filled through my ears and flooded my mind. I opened the door slowly and my heart swooned and my smile was so big I felt my cheeks cramp. It was my one & only, my queen who stood infront of me, unknown that I was yet here.

I've heard her sing before at the coka bar but it seemed half heartedly and nervous. Right now, she was confident and proud. She sang the song 'Promise' by the NBS member, Jimin. I seemed to forget there were other people in the room until the song ended. The three of us clapped, scaring Jisoo a bit as she slowly turns, making eye contact with me, an aggresive blush trickled her face as she hides it and I walk over, pulling her into a hug. 

"Joo, these are my friends, Seulgi & Daejung.Seulgi, she prefers Seulgi. Daejung, he prefers Baron" She nodded as she held onto me, my heart still beating a million miles.

[ **JISOO** ]

I looked at the two infront of me and bowed. "So how old are you?" I asked to both of them. "Oh, we're both 21" Seulgi responded calmly as I nod gently. "Your hair is so silky, unnie!" I giggled as she smiled and shook her head "I find no need for honorifics unless we were to be in a group together" I nodded as we all eventually pulled up our given practice playlist and soon the only sounds filling the room was the music, squeaks of sneakers, tired panting and occasional talking to one another and the staff as they came in and out to check on us.

Hours seemed to pass rather quickly as I layed on the cool, polished wooden floor, panting as sweat beaded and stuck to my skin as I held a closed water bottle in hand. Seojun walks over, laying beside me as I listened to the faint voices of Seulgi & Baron along side Seojun's muffled pants. "I forgot how this felt. The rush of all of this" I calmly said into the silence as he silenty agreed "We should go get Suho and go visit him" Seojun said and I just seemed to know what he meant as I stared at the black ceiling and nodded "I promised him something when I first came here" I said again.

Seojun's head turned to me "I promised Seyeon that even if the idol life never worked for me, I'd be happy" I returned the look he kept trained on me. "I kept that promise" I said once again, my hand gently on his cheek "How?" He whispered out, barely audible "I kept that promise by finding you and falling in love." My words were gentle and loving as my thumb caressed his cheek as I watched such a gentle smile spread to his face. 

We stared lovingly at each other until we were interuppted "Hey lovebirds, lets go get dinner" Baron called out as I sat up, rubbing my face, tired. "So, we're best assuming you to are together" Baron again said, as we walked through the silent halls of the company and towards the front door. I sighed and nodded "We're trying to keep it on the low because we'd rather not risk our debuts but if it comes down to it, we know we'd rather be with each other then famous" I replied.

Layla smacked my back as I let out a winded ' _oof_ ' noise "Don't worry. Me & Baron are the same way so we know how it feels" I smiled a bit as we all walked to my car and hopped in, no questions asked.

We slipped our masks on as we stepped into a resturant with roof top seating and made way up a set of crystal clear stairs and took a seat at a table. We soon ordered and indulged in the amazing food as hearty conversation sparked through us all. I looked to the starry sky for a moment and smiled.

_ **I kept the promise big brother.** _


	13. Look, We Made It

[ **BREAKING NEWS** ]

_ST Entertainment's newest rookie co-ed group has finally made their debut under the name **GENESIS** with their already hit song, 'Bomb Bomb'. It's gained 300 millions views already on YouTube, making it the companies quickest viewed song. These rookies seem to be climbing unbelievably fast and making a strong name for themselves. _

_They are a 4 member, co-ed group with group members [in order of oldest to youngest] and here are their stunning visuals_

_**Baron** (Kim Dae-jung)  
Main Rapper_

__

_**Seulgi** (Kang Seul-gi)  
Lead Vocalist_

__

_**Seojun** (Han Seo-jun)   
Face of group_

__

_**Nabi** (Yang Ji-soo)  
Maknae_

__

_Beautiful aren't they? The first official GENESIS debut stage will be in two days! Check our their debut song below._

_<https://youtu.be/JbsTS2pWtcA> _

**\--- --- --- --- ---**

[ **TW: grave visiting** ]

I had completed my one big dream goal & debuted. It was even better with the one I love aside me. We were having a celebratory dinner in our dorm as we were watching our debut video , hyping each other up. Words couldn't express how happy I was to have made it this far. I was no longer just a sad little Jisoo Yang, I was now Nabi of **GENESIS** & girlfriend of Seojun Han. I looked at Seojun aside me & smiled, I had done it. 

I looked at him again as we were doing dishes then to the plate in my hand as I mumbled "We should go visit him. Let him know" He sighed and nodded "It has been a while" It was calmly silently between the two of us even as we left. Our hands found each other and interlocked sweetly as I gently rubbed my thumb on the backside of his hand, hoping to ease some of his tension. His hand gripped my a little more tightly as we were waiting at a stop light that seemed to last forever "Where do you think he'd be if he were still with us?" The question Seojun asked lingered on my mind for a moment.

"I feel like he'd be happy finally. Performing & going on tour with his group, smiling, laughing, with us & Suho. We'd all be happy" I mustered out, the tears I was forcing myself to hold back let loose but I didnt audibly sob, the tears just dropped on my lap. One slipped to his hand as he squeezed mine & looked at me, gently raising my head up as we were still waiting at the light "Jagiya*,,, Jagiya look at me please" Without realizing, my eyes were glue to the ground as I looked into his bright black eyes "I know he's so proud of you, of us. We never truly gave up on a dream that had him in it. I just know, jagiya, that he is so proud of you" He sat back up as we stared at each other for a moment before he started driving again once the light had finally become green.

We were finally there and I had to collect myself before even getting out of the car. It was another silent walk as we approached his grave and it was silent as I bent down and stared at the gold name plate "We wanted you to know we made it. We finally made our debut. Remember the promise we made a few months before you left? I kept true to it" I stared at my knees as I sighed "It's been rough recently. Knowing you're watching,, made it easier for us" Seojun mumbled gently. 

We stayed for a few moments longer, exchanging words to each other and the grave. Seojun held me close, his arms comfortingly wrapped around me as I sobbed silently. "Hey..." His voice was small & soft "Wanna go get ice cream or something?" I wiped the tears from my eyes, sniffling with a nod.

We made it Seyeon. We did it for you.

[author: im sorry this took literally forever to publish but its here now!]

** *Jagiya - sweetie, honey in korean **

** FACECLAIMS **

Kim Dae-jung is 'weirdo_.___' on instagram  
Kang Seul-gi is Kang Seul-gi from Red Velvet  
Han Seo-jun is Hwang In Yeop from 'True Beauty' kdrama  
Yang Ji-soo is 'knhs2' on instagram

song is credited to 'KARD'

**Author's Note:**

> i heard that wattpad would be deleting its books labelled as mature since webtoon bought out wattpad so im gonna be transferring my books from wattpad to here just to be safe so i dont lose all my work.


End file.
